


The Last Night

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast, The Yogscast RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, NSFW, RPF, Sexual Content, Smut, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last night of Gamescom 2012, and Chris has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> [Pipes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipes) did an excellent reading of this fic [here](http://myranium.tumblr.com/post/54092838042)!

"Come on Paul, you can stay for one drink, can't you?" Chris begged.

He had been trying to get Paul to relax since they arrived at Gamescom, and now it was the last night, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I really shouldn't-" Paul began.

"What? Are you gonna just sneak off again tonight and hide?" Chris interrupted. "It's our last night here! Look, if you stay, and have a drink with me, it's on me."

"Okay, okay," Paul relented. "But I'm only staying for one."

"Sure, just one," Chris grinned. "Whatever you say, buddy."

Paul eyed him uncertainly. He'd been careful not to let his guard down, quietly returning to his hotel room at the end of each day while the others went to the pub. It was difficult enough to stop his thoughts from drifting to Chris when he was sober, he didn't trust his drunk self to keep his secret. As Chris put his arm around Paul's shoulders, grinning as he led him down the hall towards the bar, Paul felt tingles shiver over his skin at the man's touch. 

***

Paul dimly heard voices around him in the dark haze of the corridor. His throat still burned with the last shot of tequila, and he wondered vaguely what time it was. The floor seemed to be edging away from him.

"Hey Paul, how you doing? You alright?" Lewis' concerned voice was next to him. Paul opened his mouth to respond but briefly forgot how.

"Are you going to be alright getting him back on your own?" Lewis asked, turning to Chris and rubbing his eyes.

"Psh, yeah, sure! He's doing great, right Paul?" Chris said, nudging the man's arm.

Paul tried to nod but grabbed suddenly at his head as the world spun.

"See, he's fine!" Chris insisted with a grin.

"Hmm." Lewis looked the man up and down, squinting as Paul clung resolutely to the wall behind him for support. 

"Just look after him, okay?" Lewis added, his own balance failing him for a moment as he half-stumbled over his own feet, quickly righting himself.

Chris laughed, threading his arm under Paul's and around his back, holding him up. "Don't worry," he slurred, "I got this, I got this."

Lewis watched as the pair trooped down the hallway towards the lifts. He heard Simon's Grizwold voice ringing out of the bar behind him, and shook his head as he hurried back in, the noise only growing louder as the door swung open.

Chris leant forward to press the lift button, quickly straightening up when he felt Paul's body slipping. "Chin up, champ, don't fall asleep on me just yet," Chris whispered in his ear with a smirk, pulling the man back up. His voice was suddenly clearer, and he leaned his head back to surreptitiously look up and down the corridor.

The lift opened with a ding, and Chris tugged Paul in after him, leaning the man against himself as he pressed the button for their floor.

"One drink, I said," Paul mumbled thickly, holding onto Chris' shoulder as they moved, his stomach lurching downward.

Chris snorted. "Well, I lied, you big dumb dumb."

"You- you son of a gun," Paul stuttered, his voice heavy with exhaustion. Chris sniggered.

As the lift doors opened, Chris hooked his left arm under Paul's, and dragged him down the corridor of indistinguishable doors. Paul fumbled for his key, digging it out of his pocket and thrusting it blindly into Chris' hand.

Chris took it with a smile, covertly swapping it for his own, already hidden in his palm. He stopped them in front of one of the numerous white doors, his hands surprisingly steady as he unlocked it, pushing it open with his knee. He took a few steps inside, turning the lights on low before propping Paul against the wall, and turning to close the door.

Paul's eyes trailed sleepily over the contents of the anonymous room. It was identical to his, but for the black suitcase open atop the chest of drawers. "This isn't my room, is it?" he said dozily.

"Nope, no it isn't," Chris agreed.

Chris placed his hands on the wall either side of Paul's head, leaning against him as the man blinked stupidly. Without warning, he pressed his open lips to Paul's, his tongue brushing against the man's for the briefest moment before he pulled back, scanning his expression.

For a second, they stared at one another, each feeling the other's breath against their face, before Paul forced his head forward and kissed Chris. Paul snaked one hand around the man's torso, pulling him closer, the other reaching up his chest and neck, tracing his jaw, and nudging off Chris' baseball cap so it tumbled down his back to the floor.

"That's my good hat, you son of a bitch," Chris muttered, hardly drawing back as he spoke into Paul's mouth.

Paul grinned, pushing forward to curl his tongue around Chris', numbly realising he didn't taste of alcohol. He pulled back, his brow furrowing.

"Whoa whoa, you're sober?" he asked as Chris frowned at him, annoyed he'd stopped.

"Maybe I can just hold my drink better than you, did you think of that?" Chris hesitated. "Or maybe I switched after the first few. I mean, c'mon Paul, does it really matter now?"

Paul blinked, struggling to process the information, his thoughts thick with tequila and the scent of the man against him. He tried to list things logically in his head. Chris had brought him back to his hotel room, deliberately; Paul had heard him lock the door behind them. Chris had kissed him more or less sober, and now stared at him expectantly. A small voice in the back of Paul's mind spoke through the haze; _What are you waiting for?_

Paul suddenly lurched forward, kissing Chris with every ounce of energy he had left. Chris smiled through the kiss, raising his eyebrows at the force of it, but he returned it in kind. His fingers crept down Paul's chest, pulling the hem of his t-shirt upwards as the man's beard scratched softly on his cheeks. Paul put his hands over Chris', guiding them as he lifted the shirt over his head, breaking contact for barely a second before their lips collided once more. 

Chris' fingers seized tightly on Paul's nipples, the man gasping into his mouth. He trailed kisses down Paul's neck, nuzzling into his skin and nipping him softly. Hearing him inhale sharply, Chris bit down harder, smirking as Paul whimpered. Chris felt his cock stirring, pressing ever more forcefully against his boxers the more Paul softly moaned. Paul's hands pushed Chris' jacket off his shoulders, and he obliged, straightening up to tug it off the rest of the way. Paul immediately moved his hands to the shirt underneath, and Chris stripped it off with a grin. Chris leaned forward to return to Paul's skin, but before he could, the man's fingers were unbuckling his belt. He looked up to see Paul biting his lip, the man's eyes flickering to meet his when his trousers collapsed to the floor in a heap around his ankles. Chris raised one eyebrow as Paul smiled, a soft blush on his cheeks that had nothing to do with the alcohol.

Paul placed his hands on Chris' shoulders, his fingers slowly creeping down the man's arms as he sunk to his knees at Chris' feet. He smoothed his hands over Chris' hips, under the edge of his boxers, nudging them down with his wrists. Chris' cock sprung up as the fabric was pulled away, and Paul grasped it with one hand, bowing his head to lick softly at the tip. Chris shuddered as he leant forward, resting a hand on the wall to support himself. Paul's tongue circled the base of Chris' cock before he ran it slowly and deliberately along the length, looking up at Chris' face as the man groaned softly, his closed eyelids creasing.

Paul curled his tongue around the tip, toying with it as he felt the man quiver. With a flourish, he licked along the slit before he closed his lips over the head, its bitter flavour filling his mouth. Chris felt his knees twitch as warmth enfolded his cock.

"Oh god, Sjin," he breathed, and Paul's eyebrows flickered upward at the name. He pulled back in mock indignation, a broad smile spreading across his face as he licked his lips. A second later, Chris opened his eyes to meet his gaze, suddenly aware of his error.

"Hahaha, I mean, Paul," Chris laughed.

"It's okay," Paul chuckled. "Since it's you... Sips," he added with a smirk, letting the last word linger between them for a moment, before returning to Chris' cock, gently sucking the tip as the man let out a staggered exhale.

Chris' head dropped to rest on his chest, his lips half-open. With one hand still leant against the wall, he moved the other behind Paul's head, egging him on further. Paul let himself be nudged forward, Chris' cock filling his mouth, bobbing his head as the tip pressed against the back of his throat. Paul wrapped his tongue around the shaft, caressing it as he felt the veins pulse against his touch. His hips seeming to move on their own, Chris pushed further into Paul's mouth, his breathing quickening to short gasps every time Paul's throat began to close around him. He gathered speed, his motions becoming increasingly urgent as Paul let his jaw slacken, his teeth dragging softly on Chris' cock as the man drove it into his mouth.

Clenching Paul's hair suddenly, Chris gripped the man's head, burying his cock in Paul's mouth so deeply his lips encircled the base. Chris' cum shot into him as Paul was forced to swallow, the thick liquid coating his throat as he tried desperately not to gag. Paul broke from the man's hold, gasping for breath as he let his shoulders rest on the wall behind him. He tipped his head back, looking up at where Chris stood over him, still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

Paul turned, pawing the wall as he got to his feet and staggered unsteadily toward the bed. Stepping on his heels, he worked one shoe off, but lost his balance as he tried the other, collapsing unceremoniously onto the bed. With a measured flick of his ankle, the dangling shoe fell to the floor beside the other, and at last Paul closed his eyes, sinking his face into the pillow as he wound his arms around it, the smell of Chris on the fabric filling his nostrils.

His thoughts had begun to cloud over when he felt the mattress bow next to him and hands on his waist clumsily drawing down his trousers, Chris' fingertips brushing coolly against his skin. Without opening his eyes, Paul shifted to arc his body, lifting his hips from the bed just long enough for Chris to tug them down to his thighs. He realised with a start that the man was removing his boxers too and turned his head, his eyes barely open to see Chris knelt beside him, triumphantly pulling the mass of clothing off his ankles, and tossing it to the floor in a heap. Paul watched, bemused, as the man traced his way up his body, his hands hopscotching gently over one another up the length of Paul's legs, over his hips and back, until they reached his shoulders. Chris rested his head between the man's shoulder blades, kissing him softly before he tried his luck once more, nipping the skin neatly between his teeth. Paul turned his face back to the pillow, muffling his soft whines as he felt Chris move one leg over his body, trapping Paul beneath him.

Chris shifted his weight onto his knees as he straddled the man, worming his right hand underneath Paul's body to grip his half-swollen cock, wrapping his fingers firmly around it. Paul wriggled under him, his strangled murmurs lost in the pillow as Chris nibbled the nape of his neck. He began to pump Paul's member, the sheets rubbing warm friction against his knuckles. Paul's breaths shivered out of him as the sensation charged up his spine, Chris' small warm bites suddenly chill as the man's lips moved over his skin. 

Chris stretched his left hand over to open the bedside cabinet drawer, rummaging inside. His fingers seized on a familiar smooth tube, pulling it towards him. Paul turned his head when Chris' hand retreated from his cock to flick open the tube's lid, unable to see the source of the sound. When it squeaked as Chris squeezed it, Paul bit his lip with a grin, realising at once what it was. He wondered dimly just how much Chris had planned this, his train of thought derailed when the man's moist, slippery fingers delved down his behind, rubbing against his hole teasingly. Chris nudged his knee between Paul's legs, willing them to separate, and Paul complied, his cock throbbing against the sheets.

Paul clenched the pillow in his fists as Chris slid one finger slowly inside him. Chris kept pushing it further until his palm pressed against Paul's skin, and the man moaned unabashedly, lifting his head as his back arched. Swirling his finger, Chris smirked feeling Paul tremble, and added a second finger, jostling them inside him. Paul's head dropped back to the pillow with a long exhale as Chris continued gyrating his fingers, moving them back and forth. 

Removing them slowly, he coated his own stiff cock in the remaining lube left shining on his palm and aligned the tip against Paul's hole impatiently, his own breathing becoming quick and laboured. The slick head of his member slipped easily inside, and Paul cried out, moving a hand to grip the edge of the mattress as Chris buried his shaft within him with a strained groan. Chris hooked his arms around Paul's shoulders, pressing his chest against the man's back. Chris' grunts swept across Paul's cheek, and Paul turned his face towards the warmth of the man's breath. Grinding into him, Chris lowered his head to leave kisses from Paul's cheek to his ear, tugging gently on the lobe with his teeth.

"Ohhh _Sips_..." Paul breathed, and Chris grinned, thrusting into him more deeply in response. Paul spread his legs further, pushing back against Chris, encouraging him further in. Chris obliged, thrusting the full length of his cock into Paul, the man suddenly crumpling beneath him with a high yelp, his limbs shaking. Chris smirked, knowing what he'd found, and pounded against the same spot hard as Paul's voice cut off with each jolt, the man barely able to draw breath. Paul moaned thickly into the pillow, but his half-muffled sounds were still loud enough to fill the room, joining with a chorus of Chris' heavy grunts, their skin slapping, and the bed frame slamming into the wall with every movement. 

Paul felt a quick tenseness spread through him before it broke, and at once pleasure cascaded over his thoughts, the heat of it washing over him as he came. His cum soaked the sheets beneath him, his entire body quaking as his nerves all sparked simultaneously. Feeling Paul tighten around him, Chris came with a long, shuddering exhale, his cock spasming relentlessly as his cum flooded into the man. Chris' legs buckled as the feeling shot through him, his full weight resting on Paul's body. Chris nuzzled Paul's shoulder breathlessly before he carefully pulled out, kissing the man's nape in apology when he heard him gasp sharply. He rolled off Paul, laying on his side next to him, unable to hold back a smirk as the man lifted his head and blinked at him, dazed.

"Can you move over?" Paul asked. "I'm in, uh... a bit of a sticky situation over here."

Chris snorted, shifting to the other side of the bed and gesturing for Paul to follow. Paul dragged his pillow towards the man, placing it beside Chris' neck before he snuggled along the man's body, tucking his head under Chris' chin. When Chris wrapped his arm around him softly, he was already half-asleep, his slow, even breaths warm on Chris' chest.

***

Chris opened one eye and searched for the noise that had woken him. A second later, it broke through his thoughts again; a rapid knocking on the door.

"Chris? Chris, are you up yet?!" Lewis' voice came through shrilly. 

Chris groaned. He shifted from Paul's warm body, and grabbed the white hotel dressing gown from the hook by the bathroom. Tying it around himself, he fumbled with the door, only half-opening it so his broad body blocked any view inside.

"We have to be at the airport in an hour! Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to wake you up?" Lewis griped, barely pausing before he continued. "Did Paul get back alright? I can't rouse him at all." 

"What? Yeah, he's great, don't worry," Chris said sleepily, trying his best not to smirk. He saw Lewis squint at him for a moment before he quickly added, "I'll make sure he's up, jeez, calm down."

He began to close the door quickly, but Lewis put his hand against it, speaking hastily. "We're checking out in half an hour, hurry up."

"Okay, okay, god," Chris said, desperate to get rid of him. Lewis looked at him for a second, making sure he'd understood, before he removed his hand and Chris shut the door. He heard Lewis sigh irritatedly on the other side as he locked it. Untying the dressing gown and replacing it on the hook, he turned back to the bed. Paul was curled up, rubbing his head. Sitting down beside him, Chris laid his hand on the man's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Oh my god, my head," Paul whined, screwing his eyes tight shut against the light flooding through the thin curtains.

Chris sniggered softly. He moved to lay behind him, snaking his arms around the man's waist.

"I thought Lewis said we only had half an hour?" Paul whispered, his voice croaky.

"Exactly," Chris murmured in his ear, the grin on his face given away in his tone. "We've got plenty of time, Sjin."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [thesmutlord](thesmutlord.tumblr.com) for proof-reading this and giving me some excellent suggestions!


End file.
